Das Verlangen
by shelona
Summary: Harry wacht eines morgens auf und vespürt plötzlich ein Verlangen nach...lest selbst! Jetzt is das nächste Kapitel fertig...sry dass es solange gedauert hat
1. Kapitel 1

Zuerst ne Info: Ich hab so ne Geschichte noch nie zuvor geschrieben ich hoffe ich mach alles

richtig und ich hoffe dass sie euch gefällt.

Die Personen usw gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.

Achtung: Slash(HPDM) wer es nicht mag soll es nicht lesen

**Kapitel 1:**

Harry ging wie jeden Montag mit Ron und Hermine zum Frühstück. Eigentlich fühlte er sich

ganz normal, doch als er die Slytherins in die Halle eintreffen sah und Draco erblickte,

schoss ihm plötzlich ein komischer und zugleich perverser Gedanke durch den Kopf. _wie _

_gern würd ich jetz in ihn eindringen, ihn verletzen, ihn stöhnen lassen _Harry erschrack, wie

konnte nur an sowas nur im geringsten denken???? Ron der Harrys erschrockenen Gesichts-

ausdruck bemerkte, fragte: " Harry was ist los?"

Harry der nicht wollte, dass man ihm diese Gedanken ansah erwiederte schnell: "Nichts

nichts ich hab nur eben den Schleimbeutel gesichtet..." "Achso Malfoy...ja da würd ich auch

so gucken! Komm Harry wir müssen zu Zaubertränke, ich hab wirklich kein bock auf Stress!"

Die Zaubertrankstunden verliefen für die Griffindors immer schlimm, doch für Harry, so

schien es ihm, verliefen sie am schlimmsten. Zu Snapes punktabzügen, kam noch der Spott

und die Beleidigungen von Draco dazu.

Gerade war Harry in der Zubereitung eines Tranks vertieft,als er einen Käfer an den Kopf

geknallt bekam. Harry drehte sich genervt um zu gucken wer nach ihm geworfen hatte, doch

eigentlich wusste er schon wer es war. "MALFOY WAG ES NICHT NOCHMAL", schrie

Harry._Dir werdeich es zeigen...du wirst unter noch mir um Gnade betteln WAS???? "unter" _

_mir???_ "Potter 10 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor", ertönte plötzlich Snapes Stimme.

Am Ende der Stunde packte er schnell seine Sachen zusammen und ging schnell aus dem

Kerker doch er wartete in einer dunklen Ecke des Kerkergangs auf Malfoy.

Als nach und nach seine Mischüler aus dem Klassenraum schlenderten, hoffte Harry, dass

Malfoy als letztes den Raum verlässt. So wie Harry Malfoy kannte würde das bestimmt so

sein. Malfoy lässt sich mit dem einpacken und zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde gehen viel

Zeit. Malfoy war es egal ob die Lehrer ihm Punkte abzogen.

2 Minuten später schon nachdem die anderen aus dem Klassenraum kamen, tratt auch

Draco in den Kerkergang. Harry nutzte diese einmalige Gelegenheit und packte Malfoy am

Arm. Er packte kräftig zu. Malfoy schrie: "Lass mich Potter" Harry blickte MAlfoy tief in die

Augen und konnte Schmerz und Verachtung gegen Harry sehen. _Ja komm schon gib es zu, _

_du willst es auch...wenn nich mir egal ich will in dich eindringen. _Wieder erschrack Harry,

docher konnte es gut verbergen, denn er begann sofort zu reden: "Malfoy du Großmaul, wie

wärs mit ´nem Duell nur wir Zwei, heute Nacht punkt Mitternacht...oder hast du etwa

Angst??" Malfoy zerrte sich aus Harrys Griff und sagte jetz mit einer Spur häme:"Denkst

du wirklich, dass du gegen mich gewinnen kannst, Potter??Natürlich komme ich, ich werde

dir schon noch zeigen wer von uns beiden der Stärkere ist! Im DADA-Raum is das klar?

Schön." Und so stolzierte Malfoy zu seiner nächsten Stunde.

_Natürlich ist das klar und was auch klar ist,ist dass du meinen Duft an dir spüren wirst...oh _

_mein Gott ich hab schon wieder diese Gedanken!!!_

Mitternacht näherte sich und Harry, der Ron abwimmeln musste( er sagte ihm, dass er ein

Bad im Vertrauensschülerbad nimmt), war jetzt auf dem Weg zum DADA-Raum. Als er den

Klassenraum betrat war es genau 00:00 Uhr.

_Typisch Malfoy lässt wieder mal zeit _dachte Harry als er auf die Uhr blickte und bemerkte,

dass schon 20 Minuten vergangen waren. Langsam wurde er nervös..._was wenn er nicht _

_kam? Was wenn sein vorhaben nicht gelang...moment...was für ein vorhaben??_ Langsam

beruhigte er sich wieder. Doch wieso schossen ihm an diesem Tag so perverse und doch

amüsante _amüsante??_Gedanken durch den Kopf?

1 Uhr näherte sich und Harry überlegte schon zum Griffindorturm zurück zu gehen, als sich

plötzlich die Tür öffnete. Malfoy tratt ein und erblickte Harry. Harry konnte ihn ganz genau

erkennen auch wenn es dunkel war. Er näherte sich Malfoy und plötzlich streckte er seine

Hand aus und rief: "Expeliarmus" Denn ihm überkam der Drang, diesen Drang den er schon

den ganzen Tag spürte. Harry wusste, dass es unsportlich war ein Duell so anzufangen, doch

er hielt es nicht mehr aus. "wwwas ssoll das?", schrie Malfoy mit zitternder Stimme. Sein

Zauberstab flog in eine Ecke des Zimmers und Malfoy war nun hilflos. Harry wusste, dass

Malfoy versuchte seine Angst zu verbergen. Harry hatte seinen Körper nicht mehr im Griff sein

Gehrin sagte ihm _nein tu es nicht_ doch sein zweites Gehirn(lol) sagte _ich will dich vor Schmerz _

_und Lust stöhnen hören_ Harry erleuchtete ein paar Kerzen im Raum, so konnte er Malfoy sehen,

jedes zucken was ihn durchfuhr. In der nächsten Sekunde bemerkte Harry wie er zu Malfoy

stürmte ihn am Genick packte, ihn and die Wand drückte und sein Mund diese Worte von sich

gab: "Wenn du deine Schnauze nicht hältst und nicht machst was ich dir sage, dann wirst du

den Stupor Zauberspruch an dir spüren"

"Das wagst du nicht, du traust dich nicht"

"Willst du es etwa darauf ankommen lassen?"

Malfoy erblasste. Malfoy spürte, dass Harry stärker wurde_ woher nimmt er diese Kraft? Was hat _

_er vor?_

"Zieh dich aus Malfoy. Sofort!!!", befehlte Harry

So das war erst der Anfang….ich hoffe ich bekomm paar reviews. Das nächste Kapitel kommt

bald. Entschuldigung für die Rechtschreibfehler.


	2. Kapitel 2

Zuerst ne Info: Ich hab so ne Geschichte noch nie zuvor geschrieben ich hoffe ich mach alles

richtig und ich hoffe dass sie euch gefällt.

Die Personen usw gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.

Achtung: Slash(HPDM) wer es nicht mag soll es nicht lesen

**Kapitel 1:**

Harry ging wie jeden Montag mit Ron und Hermine zum Frühstück. Eigentlich fühlte er sich

ganz normal, doch als er die Slytherins in die Halle eintreffen sah und Draco erblickte,

schoss ihm plötzlich ein komischer und zugleich perverser Gedanke durch den Kopf. _wie _

_gern würd ich jetz in ihn eindringen, ihn verletzen, ihn stöhnen lassen _Harry erschrack, wie

konnte nur an sowas nur im geringsten denken???? Ron der Harrys erschrockenen Gesichts-

ausdruck bemerkte, fragte: " Harry was ist los?"

Harry der nicht wollte, dass man ihm diese Gedanken ansah erwiederte schnell: "Nichts

nichts ich hab nur eben den Schleimbeutel gesichtet..." "Achso Malfoy...ja da würd ich auch

so gucken! Komm Harry wir müssen zu Zaubertränke, ich hab wirklich kein bock auf Stress!"

Die Zaubertrankstunden verliefen für die Griffindors immer schlimm, doch für Harry, so

schien es ihm, verliefen sie am schlimmsten. Zu Snapes punktabzügen, kam noch der Spott

und die Beleidigungen von Draco dazu.

Gerade war Harry in der Zubereitung eines Tranks vertieft,als er einen Käfer an den Kopf

geknallt bekam. Harry drehte sich genervt um zu gucken wer nach ihm geworfen hatte, doch

eigentlich wusste er schon wer es war. "MALFOY WAG ES NICHT NOCHMAL", schrie

Harry._Dir werdeich es zeigen...du wirst unter noch mir um Gnade betteln WAS???? "unter" _

_mir???_ "Potter 10 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor", ertönte plötzlich Snapes Stimme.

Am Ende der Stunde packte er schnell seine Sachen zusammen und ging schnell aus dem

Kerker doch er wartete in einer dunklen Ecke des Kerkergangs auf Malfoy.

Als nach und nach seine Mischüler aus dem Klassenraum schlenderten, hoffte Harry, dass

Malfoy als letztes den Raum verlässt. So wie Harry Malfoy kannte würde das bestimmt so

sein. Malfoy lässt sich mit dem einpacken und zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde gehen viel

Zeit. Malfoy war es egal ob die Lehrer ihm Punkte abzogen.

2 Minuten später schon nachdem die anderen aus dem Klassenraum kamen, tratt auch

Draco in den Kerkergang. Harry nutzte diese einmalige Gelegenheit und packte Malfoy am

Arm. Er packte kräftig zu. Malfoy schrie: "Lass mich Potter" Harry blickte MAlfoy tief in die

Augen und konnte Schmerz und Verachtung gegen Harry sehen. _Ja komm schon gib es zu, _

_du willst es auch...wenn nich mir egal ich will in dich eindringen. _Wieder erschrack Harry,

docher konnte es gut verbergen, denn er begann sofort zu reden: "Malfoy du Großmaul, wie

wärs mit ´nem Duell nur wir Zwei, heute Nacht punkt Mitternacht...oder hast du etwa

Angst??" Malfoy zerrte sich aus Harrys Griff und sagte jetz mit einer Spur häme:"Denkst

du wirklich, dass du gegen mich gewinnen kannst, Potter??Natürlich komme ich, ich werde

dir schon noch zeigen wer von uns beiden der Stärkere ist! Im DADA-Raum is das klar?

Schön." Und so stolzierte Malfoy zu seiner nächsten Stunde.

_Natürlich ist das klar und was auch klar ist,ist dass du meinen Duft an dir spüren wirst...oh _

_mein Gott ich hab schon wieder diese Gedanken!!!_

Mitternacht näherte sich und Harry, der Ron abwimmeln musste( er sagte ihm, dass er ein

Bad im Vertrauensschülerbad nimmt), war jetzt auf dem Weg zum DADA-Raum. Als er den

Klassenraum betrat war es genau 00:00 Uhr.

_Typisch Malfoy lässt wieder mal zeit _dachte Harry als er auf die Uhr blickte und bemerkte,

dass schon 20 Minuten vergangen waren. Langsam wurde er nervös..._was wenn er nicht _

_kam? Was wenn sein vorhaben nicht gelang...moment...was für ein vorhaben??_ Langsam

beruhigte er sich wieder. Doch wieso schossen ihm an diesem Tag so perverse und doch

amüsante _amüsante??_Gedanken durch den Kopf?

1 Uhr näherte sich und Harry überlegte schon zum Griffindorturm zurück zu gehen, als sich

plötzlich die Tür öffnete. Malfoy tratt ein und erblickte Harry. Harry konnte ihn ganz genau

erkennen auch wenn es dunkel war. Er näherte sich Malfoy und plötzlich streckte er seine

Hand aus und rief: "Expeliarmus" Denn ihm überkam der Drang, diesen Drang den er schon

den ganzen Tag spürte. Harry wusste, dass es unsportlich war ein Duell so anzufangen, doch

er hielt es nicht mehr aus. "wwwas ssoll das?", schrie Malfoy mit zitternder Stimme. Sein

Zauberstab flog in eine Ecke des Zimmers und Malfoy war nun hilflos. Harry wusste, dass

Malfoy versuchte seine Angst zu verbergen. Harry hatte seinen Körper nicht mehr im Griff sein

Gehrin sagte ihm _nein tu es nicht_ doch sein zweites Gehirn(lol) sagte _ich will dich vor Schmerz _

_und Lust stöhnen hören_ Harry erleuchtete ein paar Kerzen im Raum, so konnte er Malfoy sehen,

jedes zucken was ihn durchfuhr. In der nächsten Sekunde bemerkte Harry wie er zu Malfoy

stürmte ihn am Genick packte, ihn and die Wand drückte und sein Mund diese Worte von sich

gab: "Wenn du deine Schnauze nicht hältst und nicht machst was ich dir sage, dann wirst du

den Stupor Zauberspruch an dir spüren"

"Das wagst du nicht, du traust dich nicht"

"Willst du es etwa darauf ankommen lassen?"

Malfoy erblasste. Malfoy spürte, dass Harry stärker wurde_ woher nimmt er diese Kraft? Was hat _

_er vor?_

"Zieh dich aus Malfoy. Sofort!!!", befehlte Harry

So das war erst der Anfang….ich hoffe ich bekomm paar reviews. Das nächste Kapitel kommt

bald. Entschuldigung für die Rechtschreibfehler.

**So ich hab so paar Probleme das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen deswegen häng ich das jetzt einfach an das erste dran...sorry mein PC spinnt und ich seh keine andere Möglichkeit das zu zeigen! Ich möchte Alain, Amunet und RoryElli für die netten reviews danken!**

Oh mein Gott was hab ich da grad gesagt???

Schon wollte Harry Malfoy loslassen, doch Malfoy so rumwinseln zu sehen gefiel ihm.

"Du hast mich gehört: "ZIEH DICH AUS!", befahl Harry jetzt mit einer Kraft in der Stimme

die Malfoy erschrak. _Oh ja du wirst um Gnade vor meinen Füßen winseln _"Ja gut so", sagte

Harry mit einer Spur Häme in der Stimme. _Wieso wehre ich mich nicht mehr gegen die _

Gedanken?

"Mein Vater....." flüsterte Malfoy vor sich hin. Harry lachte auf:" Was willst du deinem Papi

sagen das du dich nicht gegen den doch ach so schwachen Potter wehren konntest? Das

will ich sehen!!! Mach weiter oder soll ich dir helfen? Kann der kleine Malfoy noch nicht seine

Hose alleine aufmachen?"

"Hör auf!!!"

"Womit soll ich aufhören?"

"Das Duell ist unfair"

"Du willst mir etwas von fairnes sagen, Malfoy? Ich sag dir was fair ist: ICh werde dir gleich

Schmerzen zufügen die du nie vergessen wirst. Das werden all die Schmerzen sein die du

mir und den anderen zugefügt hast!"

Malfoy wusste nicht genau was Potter mit Schmerzen meinte...körperliche? Das würde er

aushalten, doch was hatte es mit dem ausziehen zu bedeuten...? Wollte er ihn bloß stellen?

Harry spürte Kraft in sich, viel Kraft und Verlangen. Sein Körper wollte nun das gleiche wie

sein Gehirn. "Streck deine Hände in die Luft...na mach schon. Du willst also nicht nein?

Du willst den Stupor also tatsächlich spüren ja? Ja das ist schon besser." sagte Harry

zugleich erregt und belustigt.Malfoy, der seine Angst nun garnicht mehr verstecken konnte,

streckte langsam seine Hände aus.

...Oh mein Gott hat Malfoy einen geilen Körper...

"Dreh dich um!", befahl Harry

"Nein"

"Malfoy wieso machst du es mir so schwer? Du könntest es uns beiden somit erleichern"

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Ach das wirst du schon sehen"

Nun konnte Harry das Zittern in Malfoys Stimme unüberhörbar erkennen. Das belustigte ihn

und eregte ihn zugleich sehr. Er hatte Macht über Malfoy; dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich.

Er würde es bis in die letzte Sekunde genießen und ausnutzen.

Malfoy hatte Angst große Angst, er wusste das er keine Chance hatte wegzulaufen. Er würde

nicht schnellgenug sein zu seinem Zauberstab oder gar zur Tür zu laufen.

_Aber ich kann das doch nicht so einfach mit mir machen lassen...Potter ist aber zu stark _

für mich....man was sag ich da? Er soll stärker als ich sein, das wollen wir erst mal sehen!

"Nein hab ich gesagt, ich werde mich nicht umdrehen oder deine anderen Befehle befolgen",

sagte Malfoy nun mit mehr Mut in der Stimme; er schien nun wieder Chancen zu sehen.

_Was soll mir Potter schon antun können?_

Harry nun erregter denn je: "Du wolltest es so!"

wenn er sich wehrt wird es mir nur noch mehr Spaß machen

Malfoy erkannte deutlich eine Beule in Potters Hose, langsam erkannte er was gleich mit ihm

passieren wird, von den Gedanken und seiner Angst so abgelenkt, konnte er sich nicht recht-

zeitig gegen Potter wehren, der ihn umdrehte und mit einem Klebezauber beide Hände an die

Wand klebte.

Malfoy hatte nun scheiß Angst, er hatte Angst vor Potter!!! Die hatte er noch nie...

Er hatte Angst vor den Schmerzen die kommen werden...

Harry öffnete seine Hose zog sie aus und streifte sich nun auch seine Boxershorts bis zu den

Kniekehlen runter.

"Bitte, bitte ...Ha-a-arry tu das nicht."

"Ja so gefällt mir das; winsel weiter; das macht mich scharf."

"Nein bitte tu das nicht.", winselte Malfoy.

Harry war nunso eregt, dass er hoffte nicht zu früh zu kommen...nicht bevor er IHN verletzte!

So schon Harry seinen Schwanz ohne Vorwanung in Malfoy. Malfoy schrie vor Schmerz laut

auf. Es war so ein Schmerz, sowas hat er noch nie verspürt. Er durchzog sich durch seinen

ganzen Körper, jeder einzelne Stoß war schlimmer als alles andere was er bisher erlebt hatte.

Malfoy weinte vor Schmerz, er wollte nur noch das es vorbei war.

Harry hingegen gefiel das umso mehr; seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und für

Malfoy schmerzhafter. Er konnte es nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und ergoß sich in Malfoy.

Urplötzlich zog sich Harry aus Malfoy und ekelte sich vor sich selbt.

Was hab ich nur getan?

Er sah wie Malfoy an der wand klebte und weinte, er wirkte klein und zerbrechlich. Es schien

als er ob Harry aus einem bösen Alptraum erwacht wäre. Er zog sich schnell wieder an und

löste Malfoy von der Wand.

Harry blickte stumm zu Malfoy der nun weinend am Boden hockte, seine Knie umschlungen

und ekelte sich nun vor sich selbst. Blitzschnell rannte er zur Tür öffnete sie und war schon halb

aus der Tür als er sich umdrehte und sagte: " Es tut mir Leid Draco." und lief zum Jungenklo

und übergab sich, er wollte hier nie weider raus, er schämte sich für das was er getan hatte.


End file.
